


Spending this with you

by padamaa (orphan_account)



Series: Domestic Verse [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Camping, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/padamaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek visit their Cabin for the weekend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spending this with you

Stiles hadn’t been to the cabin what seemed like forever. At least not with Derek. He had come up a while back when he and Derek were going through ‘A rough patch’ and the council (given that Stiles was the mate of Derek, their high alpha and they needed both of them happy) had told Stiles to take some time. He chose the cabin, bringing Claudia with him and leaving Kyle with Derek. The two of them had fun, Claudia enjoyed the wilderness and Stiles enjoyed the quiet. He returned that Monday and the fight ended.

So here they were again, this time Stiles with Derek.

“I can’t wait to spend this weekend with you.” Stiles smiled as Derek opened the door to the cabin and brought their belongings inside. Stiles following behind.

“Me too. It’s been a long time since we had some alone time together.”

“A very long time.” Stiles responded. “And I plan on spending every second wrapped in your arms.”

“Are you sure about that? I mean I know how much you love hiking. You don’t want to spend every moment going up and down the trails? Exploring the wilderness?” Derek smirked. He dropped the bags in the living room before heading into the kitchen and seeing if they needed anything.

Thankfully for the council and possibly Stiles’ mother, the kitchen was well stocked. He pulled out some strawberries and blueberries. He started rinsing them off and placing them in a bowl.

“I know. But that doesn’t mean that we can’t get it on in the woods. There’s no one for miles out here. And the other wolves wouldn’t dare intrude on the alpha and his mate.”

Derek looked up and smiled at Stiles. “Of course not. But wouldn’t we get caught if we dare do that?”

“That’s the fun in all of it. So what do you say? Let’s unpack, get those fruits in the fridge and then head onto the trail. What do you say?”

Stiles moved into the kitchen and pulled Derek into a kiss.

 

 

 


End file.
